


Protective Noonas

by mizz_apple



Category: 2PM (Band), Monsta X (Band), SISTAR
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Hyunghyuk as friend/enemy, I do the cross-pairing yes why not?, I love Yoon family, KihyunxDasom are twins, Multi, NichkhunxHyorin!!, Sistar X, WonhoxDasom rise, complicated ShownuxSoyou past relationship, idk what to tag, stoic/robotic Shownu, tough ladies, try multi relationship and it's not that easy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: Bora (26 years old), Hyorin (25 years old), Soyou (24 years old) are older sisters of twin Dasom (23 years old) and Kihyun (23 years old).Their parents had died, leaving them working hard to take care each other which made them tougher than any average women.When suddenly their little brother is in love! Since Kihyun is the only male in the family, it makes his four sisters are over protective to him.What do these sisters do to avoid bad things happen to their beloved brother? Will it unite them or break them apart as family?





	1. Chapter 1

Soyou was standing still. Her tears rolled down as she saw the body of her parents being cremated. Beside her, Bora and Hyorin held on to each other while sobbing. Soyou was the third child but she was the strongest out of them. She had courage to say what's on her mind and never failed to act on it. She claimed herself as Family Watcher who would guard her not-so-little family safe and sound.

Hyorin's mind was cloudy. She was staring and sobbing in disbelief. Life was cruel, everyone knew that. But the term got so real as she saw her parents' body was being cremated in front of her eyes, leaving 5 heartbroken children behind ... She was worried of the twin more than herself or her other sisters. The twin were softhearted person, it would be so painful to let them understand that the world would never be the same again as their parents were passing away, leaving them to stand by their own.

Bora, as the eldest, bit her lips to stop herself from crying out loud. Her eyes reflected the burning flame that consumed her parents' bodies. Her heart was shattered in pieces and she felt a heavy lump in her chest and throat. She turned to see Hyorin and Soyou's faces. For a moment, they were exchanging gazes but they could understand each other that they were sharing their strength to each other, knowing that they had to be strong now to keep their family.

The three of them breathed heavily as the the bodies of their parents slowly wholly consumed by fire. They held their hands and as Hyorin leaned her head in Soyou's shoulder, they cried their last goodbyes to their parents ....

 

PRESENT DAY 

Bora woke up in the morning with her messy hair. She scratched her hair and looked around her. Hyorin was sleeping next to her with snorting sound. Soyou was sleeping in the mattress in the floor, entangled with Dasom, one of their youngest. Kihyun wasn't in sight, but he was sleeping with his sisters last night. A night like this when they commemorated their parents's birthdays or anniversaries, they would gather in Bora's room as she was the eldest, shared stories and memories of their parents, ate late night snacks, played games and eventually fell asleep in the same room, exhausted. It was always Kihyun who got up first, washed dishes and cooked their breakfast. 

Bora, Hyorin, Soyou and even Dasom (who was older than Kihyun for about 15 minutes because they were twin), felt overly affectionate toward their little brother. Kihyun was a type of cheerful, diligent and responsible young man but sometimes his spoiled nature would come out probably because his sisters overly showered him with their affection since he was still baby. Fortunately he grew up as an obedient and sweet guy which made his noonas showered him more with their loves. 

Just like this morning, Kihyun prepared to make breakfast for his noonas ( older sister) after washing dishes that were left out last night. He sometimes just rolled his eyes whenever he saw his noonas deliberately put their dishes after eating into sink, too lazy to wash them. But Kihyun didn't bother to wash them because he knew how hard his noonas had been working to pay half of his and Dasom's education fees. He was always thankful to his noonas and that's why he also worked part time to pay his own needs. So he made sure to cook only delicious food for his noonas ... and since his noonas didn't have excellent skill in cooking without making the food burnt or the pan itself burnt, overcooked or uncooked well or tasteless and other time too salty-too sour-too sweet. 

Bora staggered to walk outside without stepping one of her sisters but to no avail. Soyou was the first screaming in pain when Bora accidentally stepped on her hands. 

"Aaaargh!!" Soyou screamed so loud.

The screaming woke the other sisters who woke up in dazed eyes while looking at each other, trying to figure out what happened. 

"Soyou-ya, sorry ... uh, which one is hurt?" Bora looked so guilty.

Kihyun, upon hearing his sister screaming, ran to the room and asked, " What happened? What--" His eyes looked at Soyou who rubbed his hands and Bora who grinned saying sorry.

Hyorin shrugged in confusion and Dasom yawning. She said, " Bora unnie stepped on Soyou unnie' hands." And she proceeded to sleep again.

Kihyun couldn't hold his laughter. He was still laughing when he went back to kitchen. Soyou snorted, "That spoiled brat just laughed at me!"

Bora patted Soyou's head and said, "Yah! He's your brother!"

Soyou retorted, "I'm also his sister and your sister!" She jutted her lower lip.

Bora couldn't help but smiling. "Aaah, Soyou-ya, you're so cute when you do this!"

Hyorin laughed out her infamous screeching sounds. "Ooh, our cute little sister .." and got a pillow that was successfully landed on her face.

"Ok, let's just get up. C'mon Soyou-ya, wake Dasom. Hyorin, stop screeching like mouse! Let's have breakfast." Bora rose up and walked out of the room. 

"I'm not screeching ..." Hyorin pouted. Soyou still winced and Dasom continued to sleep until Soyou patted her butt harshly. 

*** 

"Kihyun-ah, what is this?" Hyorin asked in confusion, scanning her breakfast.

"It's baked oat porridge, noona. With banana, blueberry and condensed milk mixed in it. We can add maple syrup or chocolate one. " Kihyun ate his breakfast happily.

"Oat? Bleh." Dasom stuck her tongue out.

"You said we need to diet ...It's diet meal, you know. " Kihyun stuck his tongue out too. For a moment, he and Dasom had who-stick-their-tongue-out-longer competition when Soyou hit their heads softly, telling them to continue eating. 

Bora who had finished her meal, stood out. " I have to go now." She said , putting her dish into the sink.

"Where're you going unnie?" Dasom asked, bit her oat hesitantly. She hated dieting but her sisters told her to do that in order to help her to join modelling or movie castings. That's why her sisters also were on diet to support her.

"I got extra weekend hours this week which means, extra pays. Yihaaaa!" Bora screamed happily.

"Yiipiiee, we can buy that new lipstick we saw unnie at that shop!" Dasom screamed too.

Bora grinned. "No, no ... I will save it."

"Noooo! Why??" Dasom asked in disbelief.

Kihyun kicked Dasom's feet under the table. He glared at her but Dasom still didn't understand.

Bora smiled gently. " It's for us , in case of emergency. Not that I hope we get emergency situation. You need money to join castings, Kihyun needs money to pay his music tuition. So, we need to save as much as possible."

Dasom gulped. She hit her head and made Kihyun chuckled, even though inside Kihyun felt so sad. "Unnie .." Dasom's eyes were watery now. Her sisters and brother knew how soft Dasom's heart was. A simple thing could make her burst in tears. So Bora quickly held her and laughed, "Yah! That's why you should study well so you can graduate sooner and save us from troubles, understand." 

Dasom nodded and hid her face in Bora's arms. Kihyun bit his lips to hold his tears. Being Dasom's twin made him able to feel what Dasom felt. It's a funny connection he had with Dasom. So he pretended to keep eating. 

Soyou, as the strongest one of them (physically and mentally), cleared her throat and said, " Okay. Let's just eat and we'll walk out together today. How does it sound?"

Dasom stuck her head out of Bora's arms and nodded cheerfully. She and Kihyun screamed simultaneously, " To the theme park!" which was followed by Hyorin's groan. 

Soyou and Bora only laughed.


	2. Don't Trust Easily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two strangers met ...  
> What will happen next?

Kihyun was merrily humming as he walked along his campus corridor. Today was supposed to be his pay day and he was going to make it on time to come to work. He was working as shop assistant in a flower shop. The shop was pretty famous around the area and that's what made him work there. The pay was well enough for him too, working environment was satisfied and co-workers that were nice and helpful, sometimes pretty sloppy and that put Kihyun in the right position. When it comes to work, Kihyun was known to be meticulous, target-oriented and hard worker. Other than that, he was just a cutie, a pretty one, that worked in a cute flower shop--Kihyun had to stop himself from strangling his own sibling Dasom for saying that. Truthfully, Kihyun loved his working place that was owned by an eccentric junior of his department in campus, Lee Jooheon. An eccentric music composer, writer and producer who successfully sold his hip-hop album at young age. As eccentric as he was, instead of having clothing boutique or something, he chose to buy himself a flower shop. But maybe God of Fortune was on his side. Not only his albums got sold out, his flower shop also well known to youngsters and as he sensed the trend, he expanded it by adding cafe in the flower shop. He named it : "Flower Cafe Shop" . Very very creative, Kihyun just thought in disbelief. But Jooheon was always nice to him. A bit of childish. He loved to annoy Kihyun just to get a smack on his arms. After getting smack, he only grinned and said, "Your smack isn't as powerful as my dear Changkyun's smack." 

Oh that crazy-in-love boy Jooheon who had a long time crush on his junior that took same major with him, Lim Changkyun. Lim Changkyun is a I-Don't-Care-What-You're-Doing type of guy but with good manner towards people who are older than him (except maybe Jooheon who irritatingly always tried to ask him on a date). He has slim body with handsome face, known as smart one and easily influenced. Kihyun accidentally knew Changkyun when he met Jooheon in the campus, standing near bench where a guy nonchalantly plugged his ears with earphones sat while Joohoen wholeheartedly singing sweet song with his wooden guitar. It was quite a sight to see. Kihyun laughed uncontrollably even until he had to come to his next class caused him to be lectured in front of the class by his lecturer about mannerism. 

As he was standing in front of gym, he paused himself. It was quiet and nobody around. He knew that most his friends were having lunch or skipping class. He walked aimlessly to kill time ( too lazy to drag his ass to same class where he was lectured about mannerism in front of class) and somehow ended up in gym hall. He decided to play basketball by himself so he went inside. 

Unfortunately, he was wrong. About unoccupied gym. Because he had just seen a shirtless guy throwing balls into basket. Kihyun froze in spot and he wanted to turn his body when his eyes accidentally caught by the shirtless guy's eyes. They just stared for almost a minute where suddenly Kihyun realized the guy was already standing in front of him, tilting his head as if he tried to analyze Kihyun. 

"Who are you?" That guy was asking in unimpressed tone, more like disturbed. 

Kihyun startled." No--nobody." Okey, it wasn't what Kihyun wanted to sound. Being intimidated. But who didn't? This guy was huge. His biceps are thick and huge, like his own thighs.Ok, maybe not. His chest and shoulder was as broad as cruise ship and his height was more than average. But of all his appearance, this guy reflected ominous aura, intimidating and haughty.

This shirtless guy (and why was he shirtless?) squinted his small eyes. Kihyun gulped. But no matter how much he wanted to run, he just stood there. 

With no response, the guy turned his body and went to continue his activity. 

Kihyun managed to turn his body to walk when his shoes made a horrible screeching sound in the floor that was resonated loudly due to his abrupt action. He froze and looked at that guy who was looking at him, irritated. Kihyun grinned and ran as fast as he could.

***

Hyorin was typing in calm manner. But when people were not staring ( and they always stared at her), she scratched her butt. Feeling nervous. Today a supervisor of the main company would come and check everything. Everyone in the company was restless and felt distress. One of the employees stared blankly to office window of their seventh-level building, maybe looking for inspiration. But in Hyorin's mind, he could be thinking about suicide. 

As boss' secretary, Hyorin was excellent in her job. But as excellent as she, she still felt nervous. This supervisor was a new one and known to be strict guy. So their boss lectured all his employers to act and do their best when he was around. 

And Hyorin would certainly did the same if this brat didn't annoy her..

"Hyorin-ah ... pretty Hyorin, what are you doing?" Gary launched his flirty action while he was leaning against the door frame.

Hyorin without even looking at him replied, " Can't you see? I'm busy."

"Busy for what, Hyorin-ah .." Gary asked again. His friend, Kim Jong Kook laughed annoyingly beside him.

"Ignoring you. Now piss off." Hyorin waved his hands uninterested.

"Buuurrrn!" Haha, the other company worker who secretly eavesdropped their talk, laughed hysterically.

Gary closed his face with both hands and ran childishly to his office, followed by embarassed Kim Jong Kook. 

Hyorin secretly gave a small laugh. It'd been known to her or company workers that Gary had crush on her ever since their limbo dance on company anniversary. But Hyorin couldn't think of Gary more than his colleague at work. She preferred to stay like that professionally, rather than involved in office afair. Suddenly thinking about office, Hyorin sat in good posture and glanced at his boss who was talking via phone now. He looked nervous just as Hyorin. Hyorin had worked here for 5 years and her boss and she shared similar habit due to their daily interaction. But only until that because his boss was a faithful husband to his wife and three children. He looked at Hyorin as if Hyorin was his younger sister. 

Hyorin's boss got out of his office that actually in the same room with Hyorin only being separated by large transparent glass. He fixed his tie and said in serious tone to Hyorin, "Prepare now. Mr. Khun had arrived at lobby."

Hyorin tensed. This was the supervisor they were waiting for. Hyorin gulped and smoothly fixed his clothes and hair and elegantly walked beside her boss to the elevator. 

Hyorin's high heels left a tick-tock sound in the tile floor in the lobby and made the guy who was looking at their company maquette in display, turned his head towards them and flashed a wide smile. The most-very-super-gorgeous smile Hyorin had ever seen... 

He came closer to Hyorin and Hyorin's boss in a graceful yet masculine way. Hyorin swore that she held her breath that time when he came to her direction. "Hello, Mr. Baek and Miss..?" He paused, asking for Hyorin's name. 

Hyorin was awaken from her dazed mind and smiled, " Hyorin. Yoon Hyorin, sir."

He nodded. "Ah, nice to meet you, Hyorin-ssi. My name is Nichkhun Horvejkul. Simply call me Mr. Khun." Nichkhun introduced himself to Hyorin and bowed.

Hyorin bowed back in respectful manner. Her boss looked pleased with that and gently patted Nichkhun's back. "He's a young man who was excellent both in his work and ladies, Hyorin." 

"Oh?" Hyorin raised one of her brow. Interested.

"Ooh .. don't be fooled by his look. Cute but he's a lady killer. " Hyorin's boss laughed after saying that.

Nichkhun only smiled. Again with his super-sexy-gorgeous-and-murder-me-with-your-smile-please smile now. Hyorin kept that information in mind. Lady killer, huh? Too bad. I am the Killer Lady...

**** 

Dasom flashed her best smile today. She did it couple times until her facial muscle started to cramp. When she had time off, she sat in the corner and massaged her face slowly while making "o", "a" and "u" letters with her mouth. The casting today was an advertising of hair product. Dasom was blessed with all what women had wished for so she did any casting that related with beauty products. Even though her dream was becoming an actress. So today she did her best effort, still remembering her family conversation three days ago. Now all she wanted to do was saving money as much as she could to treat her sisters and sibling to eat in a very expensive restaurant or take them to holiday together. 

With a motivation in her mind, Dasom got up. The result of the castings would be announced in any minute from now. So she fixed her hair and clothes and sat gracefully with another dozens of girls in a bench or floor, waiting. Then after one hour of swaying her head to the right and to the left as she felt sleepy, the director came out and announce the woman that they chose.

And it wasn't her but a woman beside her who screamed happily with her friends. Dasom stared at them in jealousy. She wished just once .. one chance to show how amazing and brilliant she will be if she had a chance. So Dasom left the casting place with a defeated spirit. She walked through the street walk not seeing anything around her when suddenly a man ran towards her. Dasom didn't see him coming. The man crashed onto her harshly but the he got up quickly and ran again. Later that Dasom knew he was a thief who ran from people chasing behind. Dasom couldn't think of anything when she lied down. Suddenly a pair of pale hands yet firm held her and gently lifted her up. Dasom blinked her eyes, her head was still spinning around so she only stuttered, " Than--thank you..ouch, my head.." As she wanted to stand, she fell again.She could hear people gasped around her but the man was quick enough to catch her body before falling. 

She was in a stranger's arms that felt so comfortable and muscular. Dasom closed her eyes because of the stinging pain in her ankle. She vividly remembered that she was still wearing her high heel. Dasom bit her lips and whined soflty. " Ouch ouch .."

"Miss, are you okay? Can you hear me?" The man who caught her in his arms asked with concerned voice. 

Dasom opened her eyes and that when she saw the stranger's face. He was really handsome man with a pearly white teeth and blonde hair with a pale skin. His expression was troubled as he saw how hurt Dasom must've felt. Dasom lost in words. She wanted to hang around in his arms like this for a long time but her conscience told her to stop thinking of doing things as in dramas. So she nodded and tried to regain her composure but failed again because her ankle clearly injured during his impact with the thief. Dasom winced. "Uh uh .. I can't um walk ..." She muttered to her self.

The stranger didn't talk much, rather he lifted Dasom easily which caused Dasom to squeal. "Hey! Hey, what are you doing?"

He smiled to calm Dasom down. " I will take you to clinic. Just hold on okey? " He started to walk while carrying Dasom in bridal style.

Dasom blushed. This was a sunny day and Dasom was in a stranger's embrace. She wanted to protest but she practically couldn't do anything with her injured ankle so she only prepared in case this stranger was a pervert, she had her pepper spray ready in her bag. 

"Oh, you can call me Wonho." It was odd because the stranger seemed to read Dasom's mind.

"O--keey .." Dasom mumbled to herself. Wonho ... Wonho ... she repeated that name in her mind. 

**** 

Soyou and Bora walked near the big hotel. They were working in the same hotel where Bora worked as Assistant Manager / Public Relation and Soyou worked in luxurious gym in the hotel. Working in the same place didn't make them emotionally attached to each other in the working place. Instead, they showed their professionalism and their working field was totally different. It was a rare thing for sisters to work in same company and usually company doesn't allow that to avoid family drama that might happen. But Soyou and Bora convinced their supervisor that they could work professionally without being dependent to each other and because their works doesn't really related to each other, the company agreed to keep their position.

Soyou wore her usual fitted sport wear and Bora in formal working outfit. They walked and sat near the swimming pool while opening their lunch that was lovingly made by their beloved youngest Kihyun. 

"Whoaa, he made my favorite meal, unnie." Soyou exclaimed happily. A healthy but still looked delicious meal has been prepared by Kihyun before her sisters left for working. 

Bora nodded and spooned her meal. " Ah, that kid. Sometimes I'm worried if he's got a girlfriend and married. What would we be without him?"

"U-hmm," Soyou's mouth was full so she only hummed.

"You know, I never know any of his girlfriends. Has he ever introduced someone to you?" Bora asked curiously after swallowing her piece of meat. 

Soyou scrunched her forehead and moved her eyes to the right corner of her eyes, thinking hard. "As far as I can remember, no. He's never brought or introduced anyone to me, unnie."

"He's never right? Hmm ... Does it mean he never interest in any girls?" Bora leaned to the chair.

Soyou who was still in deep thinking, widened her eyes. " What if .. ah .. what if, unnie, what if he .. doesn't like girl?" She asked hesitantly.

Bora was quiet for a while. "Well ... It possibly happens...since our Kihyunnie is so pretty .."

"And he's got nice voice. Good in cooking." Soyou added.

"And he's smart and slim so ... " Bora stopped her words and looked at Soyou in horror. "What if he likes a scumbag??"

Soyou widened her eyes but quickly shook her head. "No! No! Unnie, maybe he just hasn't found someone that he likes? We never introduce someone too, remember?"

Bora tilted her head. "That's true. Maybe he hasn't found someone that he likes so much." Bora started to eat again.

Soyou snorted. " Even if he's dating a guy, that guy must be able to beat me first before he can take our Kihyunnie out! Or if she is a girl, she must be able to cook better than our Kihyunnie! If not, forget that he or she'll get my blessing!" 

Bora laughed wholeheartedly seeing Soyou's fiery comment. She patted Soyou's arms that was toned and firm. "Yes, our Soyou! He must beat these muscles to get Kihyunnie! Or she must cook better than our lunch now!"

Soyou laughed too. "Unnie, aren't we putting such a high standard now for Kihyunnie's future lover?"

"No. There is no such a high standard. Because our Kihyunnie is so precious, remember that." Bora said in a firm tone.

Soyou just nodded in agreement and they both continued their lunch. 

 

**** 

Kihyun cut the roses' stems carefully and placed the flower inside a bucket that contains enough tepid water. The roses would be delivered at 7 pm and it's still 3 pm. They had to be fresh when they are delivered. When Kihyun was busy cutting and arranging flowers, Jooheon came and patted his back. 

Startled and shocked whilst holding sears in his hands, Kihyun definitely looked like a murderer at the moment. 

"Hyung, you're scary!" Jooheon inched backward holding a magazine as his armor.

Kihyun glared and huffed. It's supposed to be him that felt scary. Working in the flower shop by himself while the florist had gone to buy other supplies and the employees of the cafe were busy baking, making drinks and serving guests. Everyone was busy so if there was a kidnapper came in and subdued him, no one would know. As if any kidnapper would kidnap him anyway ...

Jooheon smiled. He playfully picked a tulipe and put it in Kihyun's hair, just above his ear. He inched backward again and smiled. "That looks pretty on you .."

Kihyun just stayed quiet. He then blinked his eyes. "Jooheon-ah, are you drunk?"

Jooheon smiled cutely but then he changed into serious one while asking, "Do you think if I do that to Changkyun, he will have same reaction just like you now, hyung?"

Kihyun facepalmed himself and shook his head. "Jooheon, please don't disturb me. I have works to do." 

Jooheon kept asking him. "Hyung, hyung, answer me first. I'm going to do that to Changkyun tomorrow but I plan it more romantically.." He smiled to himself while daydreaming about his scenario.

Kihyun was about to answer when the shop's door was opened and the wind chimes was chiming, indicating someone had just entered the door. The guest was bowing his head to dusted off something in his leather jacket when he lifted his head, Kihyun was shocked. That was the shirtless guy! 

Jooheon was shocked first then he shouted happily, "Hyung!" he ran to the guy and hugged him tightly.

Kihyun was only opening his mouth, tried to say something but he kept his hand on his mouth and lowered himself down until fully covered by that large cashier table that he used to arrange the flowers too. He cursed nervously and hoped Jooheon talked to the man and ignored Kihyun's presence, of which only Kihyun's hope and that was a zero percentage since Jooheon was glancing at him over the table, "What are you doing, hyung?"

Kihyun stuttered and pretended to search something. "I--uh oh drop something here..mm, let me find it.." Kihyun was moving his hands on the floor, searching for his non-existent thing.

Another head popped out and glancing at him over the table. The shirtless guy's head. "Who is he, Jooheon-ah?" His voice was deep and surprisingly nice to be heard. 

"He is.., ah Kihyun hyung, just find whatever you're looking for later. I want you to meet my hyung here." Jooheon peeked again at Kihyun's back head who was too afraid to lift his head.

"Your hyung?! Since when you--ah!" Kihyun who abruptly wanted to stand up hit the edge of the table with a thud sound. He stood up and rubbed his bud head. That's when he saw the Shirtless Guy's eyes fixed on him. 

"Hyung, are you okay? Geez .. you're old enough to not be careful, hyung." Jooheon asked him but also mocking him.

Kihyun only grinned. But the Shirtless guy's expression remained the same. It was too flat, too robotic style. He was only watching the whole scene with his sharp gaze. 

"Oh, Kihyun hyung, this is Hyunwoo hyung. He was my parents' bestfriend's son. Blah, it's too complicated. Let's just say he is my hyung! Hyunwoo hyung, this is Kihyun hyung, my only trusted employee in this flower shop." Jooheon introduced them both.

Kihyun bowed his head in respectful manner and replied with a hesitant bow by Hyunwoo. He didn't even say anything at the moment.

"Hey, hyung, why are you so stiff? C'mon, shake your hands to Kihyun hyung too." Jooheon tried to break the awkward situation since both of men in front of him were too quiet. It was unusual from Kihyun's side. He is usually cheerful, pretty loud, really friendly and would engage in conversation without being asked to. 

Hyunwoo, the shirtless guy extended his hand and nodded. "Nice to meet you again, Kihyun-ssi." 

Kihyun shook his hand and bowed a bit. However awkward he was now, this shirtless man is his boss's senior. 

Jooheon suddenly remembered something. " Hyunwoo hyung, weren't you student also in Art and Performance Department? You attended the same university as Kihyun hyung!"

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrow. "Oh? What year, Hyunwoo-ssi?"

Hyunwoo replied shortly, "2011." 

"You were my senior! Wow. But I didn't see you often that time at campus? I took another Post-degree now in music, Hyunwoo-ssi. Still same university." Kihyun said cheerfully. His smile was wider now.

Hyunwoo only nodded. Jooheon said, "Hyunwoo hyung also takes post-degree program hyung. In business management now. That's why you both didn't meet often or know each other." 

"Oh, we've just met at campus!" Kihyun exclaimed.

Hyunwoo raised one of his brow. Jooheon asked curiously, "Really? Why are you guys acting like you don't know each other just now?"

Kihyun stammered, "Ah ..uh--that's--" He didn't finish his sentence when Hyunwoo just patted Jooheon's shoulder. "Hey, you're asking too much! Now, c'mon, take me to your cafe. I want to taste your famous spaghetti carbonara." 

Jooheon pouted. "I didn't ask too much, hyung. Alright, let me go to toilet first hyung." Jooheon without much talking, ran to the toilet in the back of the shop.

Kihyun was left alone with shirt--no, Hyunwoo and he just smiled nervously. "Hyunwoo-ssi, you really are my senior. What major did you take for your Bachelor Degree?" Kihyun tried to open conversation.

Hyunwoo didn't respond immediately. He casually looked around, sniffed some flowers and touched some of them. "It's interesting place you work on, Kihyun-ssi."

Kihyun responded. "U-huh..." 

Hyunwoo was looking at Kihyun now. He was walking towards Kihyun who stepped back due to close proximity he had with Hyunwoo now. "Kinda make us remember about our first meeting, right?" He spoke with low voice. Ever so softly but made Kihyun shivered. 

Kihyun didn't know how to respond. He just stared absent-mindedly. 

Hyunwoo stared at him intently and when he felt that he had intimidated Kihyun enough with his question (although he didn't quite know why would Kihyun felt intimidated), he retreated and simply said, "I think that we'll meet more often in the future, Kihyun-ssi." 

Kihyun just widend his eyes. He's a trouble.. I shouldn't trust this kind of person. Looks troublesome. Must avoid .. must avoid .., Kihyun thought to himself.

If only he knew what will future bring him into ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone here love to see Sistar and Monsta X interact to each other?


	3. Get to Know Me

Soyou walked along the hotel corridor with her legs stomping down the floor, leaving a thud sound along the corridor. She rolled her eyes, feeling irritated when she heard the admiration screaming of two childish brats that follow her along. She turned her body and saw those two gorgeous and handsome men but unfortunately had mind like 10-years old children, who were giggling and scratching their hands whenever Soyou stopped to glare at them. Soyou huffed and walked towards them furiously. 

"You, brats, stop following me!!" Soyou pointed two handsome men in front of her harshly.

Lee Mihyuk, son of a suvcessful businessman who owned the hotel where Soyou's gym rented, grinned happily. He has a sweet, handsome and innocent baby face but unfortunately his behavior just like his face, unless the handsome part. His behavior in Soyou's eyes was not handsome at all. Ever since he met Soyou when he wanted to spend his time trying to shape his abs, he drooled over Soyou quickly. Found her very strong and tough older woman and admired her ever since. Soyou always found fresh bouquet of flowers in the counter, every single day. But his crush towards Soyou was still in 'not-harmful' zone, that's why Soyou just let him or ignore him. 

Not so differently with Minhyuk's only friend and foe, Chae Hyungwon, a rich heir of food chain business whose father was best friend of Minhyuk's father. Hyungwon and Minhyuk met when they were still 6 years, and 17 years later they still meet each other. Hyungwon is not Minhyuk's close friend, rather he found himself and Minhyuk always tried to outdo each other in a very childish way ( of course Hyungwon didn't want to confess about this). Yet, he felt competitive but at the same time comfortable around Minhyuk and vice versa. That's what made their relationship was very odd in everyone's eyes. One second throwing daggers and insults to each other, next second they giggled and walked together hand in hand. Hyungwon himself is a very attractive and handsome model-like guy whose height is above average Korean men. He is taller than Minhyuk but Minhyuk always pouted whenever someone mentioned about it and proceed to wear insoles whenever they had meeting together. Seeing them walking together is actually like seeing two top handsome manga come out of comic book and walking past people,  leaving girls, women and sometimes boys and men breathless. Or at least stop to admire their beauty. Or curse in irritated when other people step on their feet whenever two handsome rich prince walk by.

Hyungwon shoved Minhyuk's ribs when he was still giggling. "Psst."

Minhyuk stopped his act and looking at Soyou shyly. 

"What do you both want?" asked Soyou, folded her hands in her chest.

Hyungwon scratched his hair and exchanged gaze with Minhyuk who also looked perplexed. 

Soyou let out a big huff and started to walk down again when suddenly Minhyuk called her, "Noona .."

Soyou stopped and turned his body. She lifted her face in annoyance. "Yes?"

"I was wondering, eum, we were wondering-- we saw a very interesting movie and--" Minhyuk halted his words when Soyou firmly said, "No."

Both of those gorgeous men were crestfallen. They were looking each other. " How about with only one of us?" Hyungwon insisted.

"No."

"Well ... more is merrier, noona .." suggested Minhyuk.

"No."

"We'll pay our gym memberships in advance for ten years forward?" Hyungwon kept chasing.

"N--ehm .."

" We'll bring more members, our friends and workers to have membership in your gym, noona?" This time Minhyuk seemed to score as he saw the changing in Soyou's face

Soyou, whose eyes were widened hearing the offers but still tried to keep her cool, cleared her throat and put on her tough and flat expression. "I would consider about that,"

"Really?" Both of men almost jumped in happiness.

"In consideration means I haven't said yes or no! Wait for my answer tomorrow. Now, stop following me or I'll purposely press your chest with my dumb bells tomorrow."

Hyungwon and Minhyuk shuddered hearing Soyou's threat but their eyes were glistened in joy. Whatever Soyou said, it was a blessing for them. "Yes, Noona." said Hyungwon and Minhyuk in unison, seeing Soyou's back figure walked away.

"Oh my ... my heart ..." Hyungwon held his chest and bit his thick lips in daydreaming mode.

"Noona .." sighed Minhyuk, not so different like Hyungwon.

Both of them were drowned in their admiration state and when they realized something, they looked at each other in annoyance. "Yah! She has to go with me first." said Minhyuk.

"Excuse me? Who told you that?! No, she clearly wants to go with me!" Hyungwon retorted.

"I was the one who told her that I would bring more members!"

"Yes, but the idea came from my own mouth first!"

"Still she has to date with me first!"

"In your dream, Lee Minhyuk!" 

"Yah!"

"Yah!"

And both of them wrestled childishly, drawing attention from Hotel staffs and guests who were fascinated seeing two handsome men pulling each other's hair and wrestled in the ground. But it looked more like they cuddled each other. 

                                                                                                                                        **** 

Dasom was scrubbing and massaging her face gently. She meticulously scrubbed every inch of her face carefully and gently. After scrubbing and washing her face, she started to apply a mud mask on her face. She brushed her hand with another hand that did the same thing as she did. She swatted that hand.

"Yah! Don't put it too much! My skin needs it more than yours!" said Dasom, still applying the mask.

Kihyun pouted. Living and being raised with women made him a little bit more feminine, in a good way. His sisters who always dragged him to try their new skin products had affected him, especially after his first pimples came out out of nowhere. He, who used to mock his sisters, now could sit obediently when his sisters one by one tried their skin products, make up products and hair products on him. More like a lab rat actually ... 

"Huh! Blame it on your face that's too wide for a girl," Kihyun stuck out his tongue.

Dasom gasped in a dramatic way. "My face?? You-- yah Yoon Kihyun! How dare you mock on this beauty princess!" She raised her hands and spurted the mud in her hand to Kihyun's hair which was successfully made Kihyun startled and screamed, "Yah!" He tried to spoon the remaining mask but found it empty. 

Dasom laughed hysterically. Kihyun wiped off the mask in his face and started to rub it to Dasom's face. In a second, the room became a bloody-mud mask war between the twins. Their laughter soon drew Hyorin to the room and she facepalmed herself seeing Dasom and Kihyun, both panting and laughing with messy hair covered in mud mask and that mudmask were splattered everywhere. She wanted to yell to both of them but she froze in place, a picture of both of them as children suddenly played in his mind. It was a warm spring where they had vacation together with their parents in a pension somewhere in a countryside. Once they dropped the suitcases, the twins ran happily to the flower field near the pension and spent time there. When their parents and sisters were frantically searching for them, Hyorin heard their laughter and she ran and ran. She found them near bushes of flowers, picking out flowers and made them into crowns where they put to each other's heads and sang and danced along. She stood in her place and smiled fondly to her siblings. Slowly she walked towards them and when they realized she came, they smiled and drag her along to their little ritual that included flower crown, singing and dancing.

Hyorin felt her throat dry and a heavy lump rose up in her chest with a bitter fact that they could no longer see their parents. No more family vacation to the pension for them, no more Christmas gathering and mom's cooking where their father would try to sing American christmas songs and failed right here and there with the sounds of protests coming from Kihyun, Hyorin and Soyou. Now that Hyorin saw was her beloved twins that still laughing despite their harsh world.

Hyorin came closer and suddenly embraced both of them in her arms. Kihyun turned his face to Dasom and raised one of his eyebrow. "Noona?" asked Kihyun, confused.

Dasom asked, "What's going on unnie?"

Hyorin shook her head. After gathering her sense and strength, she released herself and hit the twins on their heads. 

"Aw!" Both Kihyun and Dasom screamed in pain.

"That's for making this room dirty! Now clean this room and make us dinner, Kihyun-ah." said Hyorin, got up from the floor where she kneeled.

Kihyun and Dasom, still in a daze and rubbing their heads, shrugged their shoulders up and did as what Hyorin told them to. 

"Is she on drug today?" Dasom whispered, too loud.

"She's not. It's clearly she forgot her drug." Kihyun replied and laughed a little seeing Hyorin glared.

"Yah both of you! How dare you mock on your older sister! I surely will hit you with this!" Hyorin put off her house sandal and waved it in front of them who ran outside with giggling sounds.

Bora, who had just come out of bathroom, asking to Dasom, " What happened?" 

"Nothing, unnie. Hyorin unnie is weird. She has just hugged me and Kihyun and in the next minute she hit our heads." Dasom was still laughing.

Kihyun commented from inside Dasom and Hyorin's room. "Yes, noona. Hyorin noona is weird today. I think she has--ah!" There a sound of laughing and sighing in pain. Kihyun shouted, "Now she hit me again! Awh! Noona! Stop it! Sorry ..." Kihyun now ran outside and Hyorin followed behind. 

"Stop hitting him! He may get concussion!" Bora stopped Hyorin who was about to hit Kihyun again. Kihyun was now hiding behind Bora.

"Eyy, you spoil him too much, unnie." protested Hyorin, stopped her movement and now walking to the fridge, taking a yogurt and drank it in one gulp.

Bora sighed. She sometimed did that. Her over-affectionate feeling toward her little brother sometimes made the others jealous. She couldn't help it. Kihyun was the only male in their family now and he was a nice guy, she felt proud of it because under her surveilance, Kihyun grew into a decent guy. Maybe she spoiled him a little but it was still in normal level.

"Both of you, clean your self up. I will cook dinner tonight." Bora patted Dasom and Kihyun.

"No, unnie. They had to clean my room first after they had a war there." shouted Hyorin who was sitting in front of television now.

"Yes, unnie." Dasom and Kihyun said in unison. And they headed to Dasom's room to clean the room. But few seconds later, there's screaming and laughter sounds again from Dasom and Kihyun.

Hyorin and Bora exchanged gazes and shrugged. "Kiddos." 

                                                                                                                                                 ****        

 "Hyung .." Jooheon spoke in a sing-song sound when he approached Kihyun.

Kihyun who was busy plucking dry leaves and flowers from tables at Jooheon's cafe startled. He looked up into Jooheon in a funny expression, a mixture between startled and constipated. 

Jooheon laughed. He pointed at a figure with a broad shoulder who was standing outside the cafe. "Hyunwoo hyung is here ..."

Kihyun felt nervous suddenly. He hummed to reply Jooheon's words but his mind was in chaos. "Hmm?"

"Eum, this is so sudden. But I really need your help. This hyung just called me today and said he wanted to get a fresh petunias from the field, wait hyung, I know what that look means. I can't accompany him because I have-ehm, errands to do--"

"Like seducing Changkyun?"

"That and things. Hyung, please help me. I'll pay your shift doubled. Oh make it tripled!" 

Kihyun tapped his finger on his chin. Thinking. 

"Tripled and bonus since I've been replacing Sungmin this week in the cafe." 

"Deal! Eum, I will talk to Hyunwoo hyung first." Jooheon walked out in a blink of an eye. He seemed so desperate to go.

Kihyun just shook his head and watching the two of them talking. He could see Hyunwoo's shouders dropped. Not a good sign. Although he had a really sexy back figure. The height and his thick body seemed so ... fine ... and how can someone be so attractive even from the back? 

Hyunwoo turned his head to Kihyun's direction. Tthrough the glass window, Kihyun studied his facial expression which showed ... nothing. No emotion nor anything. That man was incredulously a robot.

He saw Jooheon and Hyunwoo walked back to the cafe and Kihyun frantically made himself busy. Cleaning up the counter and any surface that he could reach. He even tried to wipe Songhee's face with a rag in his hand when he was busy checking out of Jooheon and Hyunwoo who were still talking behind the door. 

Jooheon and Hyunwoo finally stepped inside and found Kihyun was begging for sorry to a girl staff on his knee. It was a sight to see.

"Hyung?" Jooheon called, a confusion was clearly drawn in his face.

Kihyun and the girl named Songhee turned their heads and looked at them in a blank expression. For almost a minute. Hyunwoo felt irritated so he cleared his throat loudly. 

"You done?" He pointed at two of those silly staffs. Kihyun and Songhee.

Kihyun stared back at Songhee and himself. He quickly rose up and scratched his head shyly. " Sorry. We were--"

"Practicing drama, I see. Now cut the talk. Jooheon said that you are suposed to accompany me. Unless you have another practice, I suggest you to be hurry because I have no time to see a drama." Hyunwoo cut Kihyun's explanation coldly.

Jooheon cringed inside. That Hyunwoo was 'out' . He felt sorry for Kihyun for a moment but the image of him and Changkyun on his studio eliminated the guilt he had.

Kihyun widened his eyes and scratched his head, confused. Songhee who sensed the situation quickly fleed to the kitchen, leaving her victim.

After a bit explanation, Jooheon excused himself, leaving Kihyun and Hyunwoo together in a unpleasant situation. He and Hyunwoo walked to the parking lot and Hyunwoo got on his Range Rover sport first. Kihyun halted his hand from opening the car door but suddenly Hyunwoo's voice took him back to reality. " Get in!"

Kihyun sighed. It's going to be a long journey ...

                                                                                                                                                        ****

Hyunwoo was driving steady and calmly. If Kihyun didn't know him, he might think that he was so cool when he drove like an expensive advertisement model that sold expensive car with his expensive long black coat and suit as outer layer of his grey shirt. His steady and cold gaze fixed on the road in front of him. Once a while he glanced to rear mirrors and back on focus again.

Kihyun sighed. Kihyun loved to talk to people. He wanted to know about people and that's why he was quite popular in his campus because of his friendly nature. But sitting here with this 'robot' made him speechless. Maybe he should try to talk and that way Hyunwoo might open up a bit. Otherwise, this journey might become so boring.

"Hyunwoo-ssi, this is a very nice car. Do you like car a lot?" Kihyun tried to open a conversation.

Hyunwoo didn't say anything. He just glanced to Kihyun and kept driving. 

Kihyun was crestfallen inside. His smile faded away and he was busy thinking and arranging another prompt to say. 

"You like sport, Hyunwoo-ssi? I saw you playing basket on errm .. our first meeting. You were so good! " exclaimed Kihyun.

Again no response. Kihyun felt like talking to a wall. For almost half an hour he tried to talk but only responded  by glances, hums and nods. No actual conversation happened. At the end, Kihyun gave up. He decided to pay attention to scenery outside. The weather was nice. He could see greenery displayed as if nature wanted to spoiled his beauty to the eyes of men. Kihyun always loved nature. He was fascinated to see green leaves changed their colors during autumn, to see cherry blossom trees unveiled their pink buds that soon becoming flowers, hyacinth flowers that were scattered around dirty water or ponds with their pretty purple or white color, a simple dandelion on summer to be blown away, or just ordinary flowers he could find everywhere. He would stop and admiring the beauty that nature had provided to mankind. When the car reached to countryside, he could see green trees and wild shrubs around. His heart jolted in happiness. They were going to visit uncle Jaedong, a flower farmer who owned a flowerfarm near Seoul. 

"Is it still far?" Hyunwoo asked, finally letting his pride go.

Kihyun was still in his dreamy state. He didn't answer Hyunwoo's question. His thought was wandering around. 

Hyunwoo thought that Kihyun was finally angry with his unresponsive way. So he pulled his car to the side. The sreeching sounds of the tires made Kihyun startled.

"What happened?" asked Kihyun, panic.

Hyunwoo was staring at him intently. He said, "I was asking. Is the place still far?"

Kihyun's mouth shaped an 'o' letter. He shook his head innocently. "No. Just keep driving. We'll be arriving soon."

Hyunwoo said nothing, he just kept staring at Kihyun who shuffled uncomfortably in his seat now. He smiled awkwardly. "Aren't we supposed to go now?"

He still didn't say anything but quickly start up the engine and speed up, leaving Kihyun swore inaudibly.

                                                                                                              ****

Hyunwoo and Kihyun arrived half an hour later in a large farm where they could see a field of flowers with many colors and more than one greenhouses. Kihyun got off the car and shouted joyfully to an old man. "Uncle Jaedong!" He ran towards the man and bowed and then being hugged by the old man. Hyunwoo, after parking his car, walked slowly to them. 

"Yoon Kihyun, this little guy! You look healthy." Uncle Jaedong released his embrace and observed Kihyun from head to toe.

Kihyun giggled. The man was actually Jooheon's uncle but after Jooheon took him here, Kihyun automatically was fond of this funny old man and called him 'uncle' ever since.

"Yes, ahjussi. I eat a lot haha." Kihyun replied with a laughter.

Uncle Jaedong then shifted his attention o Hyunwoo who was watching them. "And this is?" 

"Oh, ahjussi. This is Hyunwoo hyung. He is the son of Jooheon's mother and father's close friend." Kihyun introduced both of them. Hyunwoo bowed respectfully and Uncle Jaedon patted his shoulder. " Hyunwoo-ya. Wow, he is such a handsome young man!"

Kihyun frowned. "Am I not handsome too, ahjussi?"  
Uncle Jaedong laughed. His laugh was a nice kind one. It was a laugh that would make others turned around and laughed too. Hyunwoo's held his smile but Kihyun caught him.

"Wah, ahjussi. You've just met him for a minute yet you have succesfully made him smile!" Kihyun pointed at Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo just glared at him.

"I am not!" he replied.

"You are, Hyunwoo-ssi. I saw that!" exclaimed Kihyun.

Hyunwoo shrugged. It was too childish. "Whatever." He mumbled under his breath.

Uncle Jaedong just laughed. "These two young people. I don't get it. One minute throwing daggers, another minute kissing each other." He shook his head in confusion.

Kihyun's cheeks blushed. "Ahjussi, don't say something like that. It only happened in movies or dramas. You spent too much time watching those."

Hyunwoo was just as ashamed as Kihyun but hid it under his controlled expression. He finally spoke, "Jaedong ahjussi, I heard from Jooheon that you are one of the best flower farmer in Seoul. I would like to check on your flowers. I have a big event that needs a special arangement for flowers. May I see around?"

Uncle Jaedong nodded. "A straightforward man. I like that. C'mon Hyunwoo-ya, I'll show you my babies." He then patted Hyunwoo's shoulder and walked together. Kihyun followed from behind.

After seeing around, Hyunwoo was pleased. So it was true what Jooheon said. While he was talking and discussing price and transportation with Uncle Jaedong, Kihyun walked around the greenhouse. He kneeled to see flowers bloomed in various colors. He was busy taking picures with his camera phone when he felt a pair of hands patted his sholder.

"Omo!" Kihyun jolted and almost fell down if those hands didn't grab him by shoulders immedaitely. They were Hyunwoo's.

"Be careful." said Hyunwoo.

Kihyun held his chest. He lifted his face and mumbled. "I have been extra careful ..."

But when he wanted to say something, he saw Hyunwoo widened his eyes in horror. 

"Why?" asked Kihyun, following Hyunwoo's eyes.

Hyunwoo pointed something on his back, near his shoulder in such a calm voice. "Caterpillar."

"Cater--kyaaaaaa!!" Kihyun screamed out loud. He frantically rose up and tried to run but stumbled on Hyunwoo so they both fell together to the ground. Kihyun was still screaming and he tried to roll his body which made Hyunwoo rolled too until Kihyun was on top of Hyunwoo now. Kihyun stopped screaming, with this proximity to Hyunwoo, he could feel the heat rose in his cheeks. He forgot about caterpillar for a while, secretly and silently enjoying the view in front of him. Those brown orbs, pointed nose and plump lips of Hyunwoo were directly below him and his thick body perfectly supported Kihyun's thin frame. Kihyun giggled inside, feeling lucky suddenly, despite this man's cold and harsh personality. Undeniably, Hyunwoo was a very attractive man.

Kihyun spent like a minute staying idle like that when Hyunwoo nudged him softly. 

"Yes?" Kihyun's mind got back to reality now.

"The caterpillar's still there." Hyunwoo pointed to 'that' thing again on his shoulders.

Kihyun's eyes widened in shock. "Aaaaaaaaa, help!! Help! Ah, get it off me!!" Kihyun, who had just realized why he was screaming at first, screamed again and frantically rose up from Hyunwoo's body and ran while jumping up, hoped that the caterpillar would be thrown by his movements. He kept jumping and running outside the greenhouse.

Hyunwoo was watching him, being amused with Kihyun's act and expression. Right now, he couldn't control his expression again. For almost three agonizing hours, Hyunwoo was finally able to laugh so hard, rolling and holding his stomach on the ground. He didn't care if the dirt and straws were stuck to his hair. He laughed until his tears came out. Wiping it slowly, he let out his final laugh. "Yoon Kihyun ... you .. really ..."


	4. The Encounter of Two Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is blooming.  
> Or is it?

Hyorin was in the middle of thinking about his laundry and the dress she saw in her favorite boutique when Nickhun cleared his throat a bit louder purposely. Hyorin startled and glanced at Nichkhun. She raised one of her brow. "Do you need something, Mr. Khun?"

Nichkhun smiled. The woman in front of him was not exactly like any other woman he met. Most women he met would literally throw their clothes off and jumped to his lap to offer themselves to Nichkhun. Yet this woman, this exoctic caramel-skin woman who had clear bright eyes and sexy voice had been so cold to him even to this day. Nichkhun had spent a week in this office; examined the company's healthy and evaluated the progress of managers and vice president's work. A week had passed but this woman kept her professionalism; meaning no flirty attitude or gesture she showed for Nichkhun's pleasure. Nichkhun was so intrigued. He had been known as 'smooth' player because he was beyond attractive in terms of his looks, body, brain and skill of seducing and making women' s hearts fluttered.

"I've been wondering, Hyorin-ssi, can I just call you 'Hyorin' ? How much do you know about this work place? I mean the people, of course." asked Nichkhun; bringing the conversation alive.

Hyorin was quiet for a while and she nodded. "If there's anything you want to know, as long as it is related to work, I will be happy to share you, sir. Do you want to know now?"  
"I mean not now. I'm too busy to do that and I'm sure you do too. How about ... having dinner tonight? I will book the place for us to have this conversation." he said with a sweet smile on his face.

Ooh .. smooth, Hyorin thought to herself. She cleared her throat and said in her most professional voice, "Yes, why not sir. I will let you know what time I will be there. Just give the name of the place and address. "

Nichkhun looked pleased and wrote something on a paper. He gave it and threw his deadly smile to Hyorin.

Such a tease, Hyorin smiled to herself and respectfully took the paper and slipped it on her pocket.

****

Dasom was strolling around shopping centre; had her eyes everywhere. As a woman, she had the 'itch' to just come inside every store and bought anything her heart desire. Yet his logic mind said that she had to save her money to do another casting. And another. Dasom sighed. Until now, she didn't see a bright way to get her into a big one. She got small castings because of her appearance and bubbly persona. But she wanted the big one, and that opportunity didn't seem coming to her direction now. 

She checked herself in one of the store's mirror. I am not ugly and I am still young, she thought to herself. 

She looked so drown in her own thinking; she didn't realize someone was watching her in amusement. When he saw that Dasom was too drown in her own thoughts, he approached her and clear his throat.

Dasom jumped out of shock and her eyes widened seeing a familiar handsome face in front of her who was smiling widely. That porcelain skin he had ...

"Hi. Wow, how are you? It's so coincidence we meet again." he greeted in friendly manner. 

Dasom blushed. She nodded and unconsciously swirled her curl by her left hand while replying, "Y-yes. I'm fine. Ah, Wonho-ssi? That day, I haven't even said thank you to you .."

Wonho smiled. "Ah, that. I'm glad you're fine. No need to mention that."

Oh my, he is so handsome. What should I do? Think, think. Dasom screamed in her head. She cleared her throat.

"What are you doing here? If I may know?" asked Dasom nervously.

Wonho showed his impeccable smile. "Taking a walk. And you?" he asked back

"Oh, same like me. Alone?" this time, Dasom slightly felt butterfly feeling as a mixture of hope and worry. What if he was here to accompany his girlfriend? What-if-- Dasom hadn't finished her thought when Wonho replied faster than her thought.

"Just by myself." he smiled again.

"Ooh, " Dasom paused for a moment before she continued, "Wonho-ssi, my parents thought me to reply the kindness with an act of kindness too. Eum, since I can't lift you up in my arms now--as an equal kindness you showed when you carried me--how about having bubble tea?" Dasom blushed again.

Wonho laughed. He abruptly explained when he saw Dasom furrowed her brow a bit. " I--no, I just laugh imagining how you can carry me with your figure ..."

Dasom retorted, "well, you haven't tried it yet. Here--" Dasom was back-facing Wonho and bent a bit, she patted her back, "hop on."

"Wait-wait, Dasom-ssi, I'm just kidding." Wonho glanced to the left and right because the situation was too awkward and somehow embarrassing. 

Dasom straightened her posture. "Why? I can't carry you in my arms but I think I can do that in my back." she grinned cheerfully. "I used to do this with my twin brother."

"Alright. I do believe you. I--ehm, didn't you say you will treat me bubble tea? Well, why don't we go and buy it?" Wonho changed the subject.

Dasom smiled widely, "Oh yeah. Let's go." she cheerfully grabbed Wonho's hands and dragged him. Wonho was shocked a bit but he smiled behind and shook his head, amused. He didn't know why but he felt a warmth feeling seeped into his heart ...

They found the place and while Dasom was ordering, Wonho pulled out his handphone and saw a notification in he screen. He tapped and slid the screen. After a while, a call came from number in his phone. He tapped his phone and spoke, "Yes?" There's a reply and some conversations happened. Wonho commented, "I don't care how it's done. Do exactly as I have instructed you too. We have a good back up. Son family is very kind to me. So, next call, I do hope you bring a good news, understand?" Wonho ended the conversation. He put the phone back in his pocket. Taking a deep breath, he massaged his temples. When he saw Dasom was walking towards him, he straightened his posture and gave out a sincere smile.

"That looks delicious." he stated after receiving his order from Dasom.

"Yah, this is my favorite bubble tea place! The best one I tasted so far! Of course it's delicious. Come on, have a sip." Dasom said and signaled Wonho to try the drink.

Wonho sipped his bubble tea with a smile and after that, his smile got wider. "Owh, you're right. It's so delicious. Ah ... I guess the suffering of being dragged here by your strong arms is worthy enough." he pretended to rub his wrists and grinned cheekily.

Dasom scoffed. "Yah, you haven't met my sister. She has even bigger arms than yours." she then giggled.

"Scary. So if I visit your house, I should be really good to your sister." Wonho grinned again.

Dasom widened her eyes. My-my house? He said he wanted to come to my house?        

Wonho abruptly corrected his words. "I mean .. if someday, ah--eum, Dasom-ssi. Here's the thing. I know we haven't known each other so long. But that day and today, I feel like I want to know you better. I mean, if you let me to. Is it alright? Or is it too burdensome to you?"

Dasom felt her heart beat faster. He didn't know anything about this man. What if he's a pervert? A killer? A rapist? A--stop stop Dasom. Dasom gulped and said, "Well ... how to say this. Wonho-ssi ... I think that .."

Wonho waited patiently. But his heart beat so fast and made him hard to breathe. And he didn't even know why.

" ... I like that idea. Wonho-ssi, let's get to know each other from now on." Dasom smiled and reached out her hands to Wonho.

A jolt of relief and joy filled Wonho's heart. He smiled sincerely and said, "Yes. Let's do that."

After that, they talked like good friends who knew each other for a long time. Wonho told Dasom some of his background: his family who were in Japan now, his education, his passion, and friends. Things that was not supposed to be shared, he kept it inside. The fact that he was a rich heir of a multinational company. Wonho was careful about this matter because he had a slight distrust to beautiful women who wanted to be his girlfriend just because he was rich.  On the other hand, Dasom was very open about her life. She told Wonho about everything. Her late parents--Wonho said 'I'm sorry' many times whenever Dasom mentioned about them--and how her parents died, her twin brother and older sisters, and the castings. She shared about her dream and why she would do the castings. 

Something about her that made Wonho's heart melted and filled with rainbow ...

People drank and chatted happily around. Torry Kelly's song I Was Made for Loving You was played in the cafe. Day changed into dusk but two hearts whose owners were laughing and they beat rapidly which threatened to explode at the moment, was such a sight to see. And it was a beautiful sight to see ...

*** 

Hyorin got off the taxi and paid. She took a deep breath and had a look on the Japanesse restaurant that Nichkhun told her about. She didn't want to look too excited about this dinner but she couldn't deny that her heart thumped rapidly in her chest. Not now, she groaned inside. Pull yourself together Hyorin, she muttered to her self and confidently walked inside the restaurant. The restaurant looked super expensive and nice. She was welcomed with a warm smile of a woman in kimono and aksed about her appointment. Hyorin told about her appointment and with whom. She nodded and checked on the list.

"Mr. Khun have arrived earlier, mam. Please follow me." she smiled and led Hyorin to a secluded place where only couple people inside with better view and more expensive look and decoration. Hyorin saw Nichkhun who was sitting and sipping his wine. He looked so fine with burgundy suit without a tie and black shirt under the suit. He glanced and saw Hyorin then he got up and smiled, "Ah, Hyorin-ssi. Have a seat." he pulled the chair like a gentleman and let Hyorin sat comfortably.

"You look pretty." Nichkhun praised Hyorin after observing for a while.

Hyorin threw her best smile. "Thank you, Mr.Khun. And so do you."

Nichkhun laughed. "Do I look pretty? Ah ... it's because of the color? I should change my clothes then .."

Hyorin laughed. Now she was feeling a bit relax. "No. No. You look fine, Mr.Khun. Pretty in terms of handsome is common for Korean men."

"Aah .." Nichkhun nodded. He continued, "please don't call me 'mister'. When we're outside, I will appreciate it if you call me Nichkhun. Just Nichkhun."

"Ah ... Nichkhun? Alright. Nichkhun-ssi. So, what' the best of this restaurant?" 

Nichkhun smiled and called the waiter. He fluently ordered some expensive meal after asking Hyorin's favorites. They spent time waiting for the meal to come by talking small things : weather, family, education, and even politics. In Nichkhun's eyes, he had never met a woman like Hyorin who was not only smart but also looked so composed and collected. Her sensual beauty was glowing but covered in her humility. And what captivated Nichkhun more was her low and deep but sexy voice. Nichkhun stared this exotic beauty in front of him with dazzled mind; where in the world she had been hiding all along? Nichkhun thought to himself. His player side wanted to take control but his other side told him to wait patiently. He wanted to know more about this woman.

On the other side, Hyorin was putting her best defense by staying calm yet enticing. She knew how to play game, and this man surely knew too. So not wanting to take any risk, she followed along without letting her guard down. By the end of the meal, her mind was altered a bit. Something about Nichkhun that she kept questioning inside. Not negative one. She couldn't point that out yet but it was intriguing. She kept glancing at him and Nichkhun perhaps realized. He raised one of his thick brow, " Is there something in your mind, Hyorin-ssi?"

Hyorin startled but quickly regained her sense. She smiled and shook her head, "nothing important actually. Just .. wondering."

"About?" asked Nichkhun, putting down his drink. 

Hyorin stared at him intently but then sipped her wine. " When you invited me to dinner, you said you wanted to know about our company. Yet it's been two hours and you haven't even spoken a word about it. Something's changing your mind, sir?" 

Nichkhun laughed. His beautiful features were glowing under restaurant's chandeliers. He was even more captivating than the crystal in the chandeliers themselves.

"Ah, you caught me. I'm sorry." Nichkhun smiled again and regained his composure. Being attacked with Hyorin's confidence and question. Who knew he would be so careless like this?

"Oh, did I? What's that about anyway?" Hyorin looked--or maybe pretended to look-surprised. 

Nichkhun was staring at her in unreadable look. He suddenly leaned closer to invade Hyorin's space. Keeping his intense stare, he said in such a deep voice, "I guess, that defense you put when you walked in here, told me everything. Such a careful woman you are."

Hyorin, although she looked calm, couldn't deny that her heart was thumping rapidly inside. Darn, she sweared inside. 

She leaned forward and with such a proximity with Nichkhun's face, she whispered in low tone, " and look how it affected you so much, Mr. Charmer. You didn't get used to when a woman did something like this? Ignoring your charm? Hm?"

Nichkhun smiled with his heart palpitated crazily inside. Hyorin also smiled with her mind was full of this man's charisma.

"Let's see how it ends, Hyorin-ssi." said Nihkhun charmingly.

"Yes, let's see how it ends, Nichkhun-ssi." Hyorin replied with a smirk.

Such a lovely dinner they had ...

***

Kihyun was cleaning the flower shop lazily. Today he had to take over the flower shop and cafe since two of Jooheon's lazy workers were absent for almost two days in a row. Kihyun grumbled along when he saw Jooheon was waving goodbye with Changkyun by his side. That two seemed get along well. Everything went well for Jooheon. While he and Hyunwoo ... Kihyun sighed. He leaned on his both elbows on a counter and thought about Hyunwoo. That cold-hearted snarky handsome guy who invaded Kihyun's mind lately. Especially after caterpilar incident in Uncle Jedong's flower farm. He remembered after he ran out frantically from greenhouse, that darn caterpillar still determined to stick on his shirt. In the end, Kihyun who was shuddered internally, took off his shirt and leaving him with his sleeveless. He threw his shirt and rubbed his body as if it's itchy because of that caterpillar. He was still busy rubbed his arms and kept an eye on his shirt--contemplating whether he should take it or burn it--when a pair of hands landed on his shoulder.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah!!" Kihyun screamed and jumped. He turned and saw Hyunwoo who was looking at him; squinted his small eyes on him.

Kihyun's legs felt like jelly today. His poor heart couldn't handle all these surprises ..

He slumped down on the ground and frowned. Hyunwoo didn't say anything but he squatted beside Kihyun. 

"That's your shirt? Is it still there?" he asked, pointing at Kihyun's shirt.

Kihyun weakly followed the pointing finger and slowly nodded. And then he realized he only wore a thin sleeveless. Suspiciously, he covered his torso the best he could while watching Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo stared at him without expression. "What?" he asked.

Kihyun didn't say anything but kept looking at him. In this large farm with no sign of Uncle Jedong or workers because they are having lunch, anything could happen, right? Even if he is too robotic, he was still a man right? Wait-- I am also a man. This guy is straight, right. Ah, Kihyunnie, you think too high on your self. There is no way this man is attracted to you even if he is gay. 

Feeling relieved, Kihyun hummed, "Nothing." he glanced his shirt again.

Hyunwoo followed Kihyun's glance. "Oh."  then he took off his suit and put it on Kihyun.

Kihyun widened his eyes. What has just happened? A snow falling on summer? This-this robot has just given his jacket suit for him?

Hyunwoo cleared his throat. "Don't think about something weird. It's too pity on you to wear that dirty shirt. Just leave it here. Meanwhile you can use my suit to cover you. " Hyunwoo then rose up and started walking away.

After some time, he stopped and realized Kihyun was still froze in his spot. "Yah! Come here quickly! I'm starving! In 3 seconds if you don't move, I will leave you here and you have to crawl back to Seoul! Three-two--" Hyunwoo started counting.

Kihyun abruptly stood up and ran towards Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo stared without saying anything. Then they walked together to Hyunwoo's car and leave the farm.

Every time Kihyun remembered that, he got funny tingling feeling inside his heart. Those cold and flat expression he has. But why does his mind won't stop thinking about him?

Kihyun sighed. How pitiful to like someone that is likely to be straight and too cold like him. Wait--Kihyun stopped--did I say that I like? Kihyun slapped his cheeks ten times and muttered how stupid he was. He quickly got up and finished his job. After closing and made sure the other shift knew what to do, he walked to the cafe and opened it.  

"Coming!" he shouted to let other employees knew someone was coming. He walked inside and went to the kitchen.

His furrowed his brows because nobody was inside. 

"Sungmin-ah! Songhee-ya! Dong jun hyung? Jieun noona? " Kihyun called the employees one by one. He checked locker room, store room and even toilet--in which he braced himself first before entering women toilet because he once accidentally entered without checking and welcomed by a high heel of a customer who was yelling furiously--but nobody was there.

Suddenly he felt angry. How dare they left the cafe without even locking it or letting him know! Even it's not theirs or Kihyun's, they should feel a bit of responsibility!

Angrily, Kihyun stomped to the front and opened the fridge; looked for something cold to drink. He looked for mint leaves and lime juice and put them all together in jar after adding some ice cubes. He drank furiously. Realizing that being angry didn't make anything better, he turned on the hip-hop song loudly and took the rag and started to wipe everything. 

It was true what people said that music could relax you or in Kihyun's case made him pumped up. He was so into the music, wiping everything with his such a cool pose--or according to his own thinking-- or just placed one of his leg on a stool while rapping along. He laughed and kept singing, not realizing that a pair of small eyes were widened seeing his action. 

Hyunwoo was frozen in his spot. He was on his way to his house and suddenly he wanted to eat something. He decided to visit Jooheon's cafe because the place was cozy and the food and cakes were delicious. After he parked the car, he walked along the stone path. When he approached the door, he could hear the speakers were blaring with Jooheon's recording. Hyunwoo closed both of his ears but when he opened the door, he was literally jaw-dropped.

Kihyun was palcing one his leg on a stool's leg with his imaginary microphone--aka broom-- and jammed along with the sound. His face was reddened due to lack of oxygen--Hyunwoo understood why-- and the veins in his neck were stuck out. For a moment, Hyunwoo froze in his place with his confused face when his gaze met Kihyun's gaze. Then they both froze for a moment.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Kihyun blinked. 

Four seconds.

Kihyun blinked twice.

Five seconds.

Kihyun frantically let his leg down and about to run to kitchen when his leg got stuck on the stool's legs. He fell down to the floor  with the stool comically. 

"Argh! Ouch, ouch!" Kihyun rubbed his  forehead, his leg and his arm that supported his body when he fell.  The impact of his body and the solid floor was pretty hurt. But what he felt now was beyond that. He was so embarrassed. Why on earth this robot had to be here at this moment? Kihyun wailed inside.

Hyunwoo felt a twitch in the corner of his lips seeing Kihyun fell down to the floor comically but he put on his flat expression and calmly walked to Kihyun. He squatted and observed him. "There's always bad thing happened to you every time we met. Kihyun-ssi, you must've born under one unlucky star." he shook his head and helped to get Kihyun's leg out of the stool.

"Huh? No, noo, Hyunwoo-ssi. I just not being careful, that's all. " Kihyun shook his head to deny. But to think of it, what Hyunwoo said was true. He banged his head to the edge of counter table accidentally, that caterpillar scene, and now when he met this guy.

"Hyunwoo-ssi, couldn't be it's actually you the carrier of all unfortunate events that happened to me? You said yourself I always get bad things whenever we met." Kihyun added his words, still rubbing his forehead that was getting blue.

Hyunwoo stared at him without saying anything. Kihyun shut his mouth abruptly. He stared back but with embarrassed look. "I-I mean, I was joking ... he." Kihyun grinned and scratched his hair.

Hyunwoo huffed and held Kihyun's arms to help him stood up. Kihyun, still grinning, got up with embarrassing feeling. "T-thank you, Hyunwo-ssi." he said.

For a moment, they didn't say anything. Totally awkward. Kihyun could ever hear the tick sound of the old imported clock on the wall.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock ...

"Eung ..." Kihyun awkwardly scratched his head again. "Eh. Are you looking for Jooheon, Hyunwoo-ssi?" asked Kihyun--feeling grateful secretly that there's finally something to break the silence.

Hyunwoo stared. "Do I have to?"

"Eh?" Kihyun stared with confused look.

Hyunwoo turned his body and sat on a chair. He picked up the table number, played it on his hands and placed it again. "I came here as a guest, Kihyun-ssi." he smiled thinly. 

"Eh?" Kihyun blinked.

Hyunwoo sighed. He massaged his temples. "Just. Just get me a cup of hot latte with non-fat milk. And one slice of blackberry cheesecake." he said sternly  and added, "and don't be too long. Alright?"

Kihyun nodded absent-mindedly. He walked to the kitchen and suddenly realized that he didn't know how to make this cafe's signature coffee. He came back to the front shyly. "Eum, Hyunwoo-ssi?"

Hyunwoo who was checking his smartphone, lifted his gaze to Kihyun. He just raised one of his brow.

"That--it's just--that, eum. Hyunwoo-ssi, I--I am not a barista. The basic coffee making that I know is just boiling the water and pour instant coffee to the mug and add with hot water. That." Kihyun said in guilty tone. 

Hyunwoo didn't know what to do or say. He closed his eyes in frustration. Taking a deep breath, he got up. "Come here!" he grabbed Kihyun's wrist and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Ah, slow down. Aissh, " Kihyun protested.

Hyunwoo didn't stop or say anything. After they were in the kitchen, he took one of the apron that was hanging in the rack. Fluently, he tied the apron and turned his face to Kihyun. "Where do you usually keep the milk? The non-fat one?" he asked.

Kihyun grinned again. "Actually ..." he saw Hyunwoo frowned and quickly said, "I knew where! Haha. Just wait here. Just a moment. Alright? I'll be back like--"

"--the more you talk, more time I have to spend to wait," said Hyunwoo sternly.

Kihyun ran like a lightning when Hyunwoo said that to store room upstairs. Arriving in front of store room that looked like a giant room of refrigerator, he leaned against the door; holding his chest and breathed in and out to stabilize his breathing. Why does he have this trouble breathing every time the man was around? Kihyun sighed and pushed the buttons near the steel door and used a heavy box to hold the door when it opened. He vaguely remembered that Jieun noona put fresh ingredients somewhere here ...

It took ten minutes to find what he was looking for. Kihyun hastily got out and closed the steel door and marched downstairs.

He stood in front of Hyunwoo, panting and gave a fresh milk in a large bottle. Hyunwoo took it without saying anything. He stared at Kihyun for a moment before turning his body to the fridge. 

"Is there anything I can help? Or search for?" asked Kihyun, offered his help.

Suddenly Hyunwoo turned his body and in a second Kihyun felt a stinging cold sensation on his forehead. For a second after, Kihyun just stood there, trying to decipher the cold feeling on his forehead, before he screamed. "Ah! Ah! Cold! Cold!" he took what's in Hyunwoo's hands. An ice cube. Kihyun stared with questioning look on his face.

"Your forehead got more blueish. Sit down and hold this on it." Hyunwoo covered the ice cube without feeling any guilt at all with his handkerchief from his pocket. He gave the ice cube, ignoring Kihyun's stare and motioned Kihyun to sit down.

Kihyun sat on a large table counter where barista usually prepared the drinks and food. Hyunwoo was standing in front of him, in the middle of Kihyun's legs that were dangling on the table. He pressed the ice cube to Kihyun's forehead where the bump started to form. "Give a light press here. Keep it there for a moment." said Hyunwoo calmly.

Kihyun nodded, still confused. He took the ice cube form Hyunwoo's hand. They stiffened for a moment when their hands brushed against each other unintentionally. Hyunwoo quickly regained his sense. He inched backward and turned his back and prepared his own coffee. 

First, he steamed the milk by heating 1 cup of milk in a 2-quart saucepan over medium heat. He let the milk simmer until bubbles form around the edges. Then he removed the pan from heat and set it on a flat surface. Next thing he did was he whipped the milk with an electric mixer; increasing the speed as the milk began to thicken then he continued mixing until he got the desired volume of froth. After a moment, he brew the coffee. He used a coffeemaker; poured about 4 tablespoons of fresh coffee per 10 to 12 ounces of water.  Kihyun was watching in awe. The combination of Hyunwoo's back view, sweet fragrance of steamed milk and the aroma of brewed coffee filled his sense organs and created a flickering flames of something that kept appearing whenever this man was around. It wasn't a disturbing feeling. It was rather a comfortable feeling like when you were at home. Those warm, cozy and content feeling that you would miss whenever you were away from home. Kihyun didn't really know how to describe this sudden thought that was attacking his mind.

Once the coffee was finished brewing, Hyunwoo started to make his own 'barista show' . He combined approximately 3 ounces of espresso coffee with 7 ounces of steamed milk for basic coffee latte then he sprinkled cinnamon flavor on the latte. Lastly he added mint leaves. Proudly, he smiled on his own coffee. 

Kihyun was more than fascinated. He was enchanted by this private coffee making lesson that was done silently and efficiently by none other than the Coffee-maker Robot Hyunwoo. Great. Now he has a nickname for Hyunwoo, Kihyun cursed himself inside.

"Done." Hyunwoo took one cup and gave other cup for Kihyun. "Try it."

"Waah, Hyunwoo-ssi. That was awesome! How-how did you know how to make coffee? Wooow! Wow!" Kihyun couldn't hold himself from being excited. He clapped his hands with enthusiasm and forgot his stinging bump on his forehead. He then stared at his cup, excited. "Wait, there's more to accompany this." Kihyun moved quickly to fridge and took out his chocolate handmade sponge cake sprinkled with white chocolate powder. "It's not cheesecake but I think it's tasty enough to accompany us enjoying this coffee." Kihyun beamed.

Hyunwoo nodded. "Anything would be good for me. Now, be a good waiter. Cut the cake and bring it in front." said Hyunwoo with flat tone, yet there was a  slight friendly undertone. 

"Sure!" Kihyun started to sliced the cake and put it nicely into two plates. Hyunwoo had untied his apron and brought his own coffee to the front. He chose the table that faced the big window so he could enjoy the afternoon sky.

Kihyun came back from the kitchen; carefully brought his own cup and two plates of cake in a tray. He placed it gently on the table where Hyunwoo was sitting now. Hyunwoo was watching him without saying anything. He was going to say that Kihyun didn't have to sit with him--since he liked his own space-- but he changed his mind by the time he saw that happy smile curled in Kihyun's lips. Hyunwoo turned his head, feeling embarrassed. He cursed himself because for a moment he stared at those thin yet prominent lips. 

Kihyun sat down and grinned happily to Hyunwoo. "Thank you, Hyunwoo-ssi for making this coffee. Ah, it must be very delicious be--ah! Aw! Ah hot! Hot!" Kihyun suddenly screamed by the time he sipped the coffee from the cup while talking to Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo chuckled. He couldn't hold himself from laughing at this small and sloppy man in front of him. He closed his eyes with the palm of his hands while laughing. 

Kihyun was still fanning his burnt tongue with his small hands but he stopped when he saw Hyunwoo laughed at him. He should feel offended but he was not. In fact, he was feeling warm inside as he saw the crinkles on the corner of Hyunwoo's small eyes which disappeared as he laughed heartily towards Kihyun.

Kihyun looked at the clear afternoon sky above from the window out of embarrassment. But it was not as clear as Hyunwoo's smiling eyes. Truthfully, right now, Hyunwoo was clearer and brighter than the sky or sun itself ...

Kihyun secretly hoped inside that the picture in front of him would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Monsta X-Sistar-2PM ... why not?  
> Enjoy ^^


End file.
